


From A far

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron watches at what has become of his former SIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A far

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt,
> 
> happy Starscream makes me hart flutter

Megatron watched form a far his former seconded in command. The silver seeker was tending happily to his young… all three of them. He’d called the two oldest over, both were silver but one had Orange highlights while the other had black. They had been running around with other younglings but now their carrier was handing out small cubes of Energon. The pair of Sparklings eagerly took the fuel and sat down while the Seeker picked up the youngest one, he was still in his matt dark grey protoform, he could only have been a few cycles old and tenderly begun feeding the new spark.

He watched as the cunning and sneaky air commander who had tried time and time again to overthrow him, smile and laugh as he talked to the young as they feed, his long wings fluttering with mirth. His red optics soft as he looked down at the tiny seekerlet in his arms, an attentive and caring parent. The slender mech looked… happy. Happier then Megatron had ever seen him. Content, and it grated at his spark. How many times had he broached the subject of sparklings with his SIC? How many times had he tuned him down?

Megatron watched silently as Predaking swooped down from the sky with a call. He landed and transformed. The two oldest sparkling jumped up and ran to their sire. The big Dragonformer laughed as he embraced the young and picked them up. He made his way over to the jet and took a seat close to him. Megatron spark twisted as the seeker looked up at the Predacon with a bright smile and lent against his mighty frame. They were a family and form appearances, a happy and loving one with beautiful, healthy new sparks… and it tore at the former war lords spark…


End file.
